Energy Manipulation Guide : Part One
First of all : Understanding Energy Energy is something that flows all over everything all people can feel it because its waves touches everything and enters anything ,but, to feel it,it needs to focus , in fact , none can manipulate energy without focusing so a clear mind and a great energy understanding, a human can manipulate energy easily without any stress. Second: Visualizing I always think that visualization is the weakest technique to control energy. Even though a person who master it can get a great deal .So, for beginners this is the best start to EM. Practicing on visualizing: This is done by many ways just visualize anything but feel it becoming real. *The first thing I visualized is the energy that is in my hands and then I started thinking it is not fake, it is real and I ordered it to move to another places in my body. I felt energy clearly, but I wanted to get much better results. I stayed on this about two days and then I started feeling the energy more clearly, that was only the start for EM. Third: Feeling the energy After starting visualizing and stuff if you can't feel energy that much or you don't want to visualize I think this is the best way to control the energy easily, but it needs a lot of focus and a clear mind, and I think feeling the energy is much better than visualizing, becuase you can feel it for real not just imagine it and maybe you won't even feel it sometimes. Practicing on feeling: The way for it is simple ,but it is also needs a lot of focus and a clear cool mind, also you just need to believe , in fact believe it like you believe your existence, because it exists but people ignore it ,that is why they are noobs. Again, feeling the energy is simple just focus on your body, with enough focusing you should get the feeling of something is inside you and it is so warm, or cold or anything weird , try with your will to move it to another place in your body, if you do it and feel it waves inside your body then, congrats you've done it, you have felt energy. Now try to feel it all over your body, then feel it in the air that surrounds you I would say do that for about a week and then move to the next step. Fourth: Making energy in a lot of shapes Ok, once you felt energy try to make shapes with it in your hands. Example: Psi ball At this stage you should be able to feel energy and move it to any place in your body or even outside it. And the psi ball is easy; Just gather the energy in a form of a little basketball ,also if you want just try to add a lot of energy to make it visible even though you need to be advanced to get it visible but start from now so you can be better. A good way to make a psi ball; If you want to make your psi ball in a good form you should do this: *Start making a little ball add a lot of energy to it, when you feel it is filled with energy move to the next step. *Make a shield covering the small ball give it enough energy so you can leave in the air freely, move to the next step when done. *Send the ball into a wall and focus on it when you feel the ball crashing then congrats again, you've made something great! Also try to make a sword by the same method of the psi ball, and I'll say again try to feel the sword in your hands and feel how long it is and then try to touch things with it. Fifth: Cleaning energy First you should know there is a dark energy that comes from the use of your energy which is BAD. It harms the energy system and maybe lowers your energy control .So, after you clean your energy everything returns to how it was before. Also , there is a dark energy that can be used, but , it damages the energy system too. The dark energy that can be used, wouldn't cause that damage for an experienced psychic. And to clean your energy *Close your eyes and breath deeply. *Focus your body and notice the dark energy that is in your body. *Try to move that energy to outside your body. *Do it till you feel you got your regular energy back. If you do it and feel it. Then ,again, Congrats. Now by completing this , you should be able to feel,control, move the energy in and\or out of your body. P.S. This isn't involved with any kind of energy techniques, this is for beginners who don't know anything about EM. EM techs , shall be mentioned in another parts. And sorry if this thread had bad grammar, I wrote this while sleepy lol . I wish it helped you guys! Credit Discussion in 'Guides and Manuals' started by DeathSign, Feb 28, 2013.